Wings of the Angels
by UniversalStoryteller
Summary: DESTIEL ALL THE WAY! Sammi finds a book on the mysterious facts of angel wings that are usually never seen unless an angel was killed. Before that Dean and Castiel had a huge fight, and Dean is not happy...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** Hello fellow Supernatural fans! I am UniversalStoryteller, as you can see upon the story description of course. Allow me to welcome you to my very first Supernatural fanfiction! I sincerely hope that you will enjoy reading my story. **Wings of the Angels** was initially written by a friend of mine that handed it off to me as she knew that I wrote many other fanfictions, and so I completed the rest of the work and gave it to her as a gift. She was the first to read it and later told me that I should place it online... so here it is, my piece of Supernatural fanfiction, I hope you enjoy the read._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own anything Supernatural, and can only take partial credit for this story, **please do leave reviews on what you thought**._

 _Thank you and enjoy! :)_

* * *

 _ **A**_ _ngels_ never show their wings to another, not even _God_. If an _Angel_ shows their wings to you then it means something special. This something depends on what the _Angel_ was doing when they showed their wings. Do not turn away from an _Angel_ once they have shown their wings to you or the consequences-

Sam read aloud from one of the many old books Bobby had.

As Sam placed the ancient book back in its place Dean came back from the basement still infuriated. The taller of the hunters turned to stare at his sulking brother, frowning and shaking his head in disapproval. He sighed and walked over to Dean with two opened beer bottles in hand.

"Dean…" Sam started after handing over one of the beers.

"Not now Sammie." Dean grumbled out and took a long drink.

"Look, whatever happened between you guys needs to be taken care of now." He stated sympathetically.

"Fuck off Sam… you don't understand anything." Dean said angrily and shoved past his brother.

"You need to call him…" Sam said pleadingly following after him, "like it or not, but we need his help."

Growling, Dean shouted, "Then you call him!"

"Dean… you know he won't answer me, he only ever hears you." Sam said with a sigh.

"I don't care, Sam!" he yelled.

Glaring at his brother, Dean threw away the now empty beer bottle and stomped toward the door.

"If you think we need him then you call him!" he said as he grabbed his leather jacket and car keys.

"Ah, Dean, come on!" Sam shouted after him, "Where are you going?"

"Damn, Sam, I just need some fucking air!" Dean replied frustrated and slammed Bobby's front door shut.

Staring speechless at the door, Sam groans and runs a hand threw his shaggy hair. Bobby walked into the hallway, and stopped beside Sam.

Shaking his head, Bobby gruffly said, "They need to grow up and make up."

"Yeah, hopefully it'll be sooner rather than later." Sam replied with a loud sigh.

Giving Bobby a small smile, Sam took a deep breath then walked outside. Standing under the clear sky he stared up at the stars with sadness in his eyes. Sighing once more he bowed his head, and began to pray.

"Cas, man, if you can hear me," he said quietly into the night, "we really need your help. Things, shit, things are getting pretty crazy… and… and I don't know what to do next. And Dean… fucking Dean is a mess after the fight you two had! Please, Castiel, go talk to him. Please?"

Sam stared up into the sky hearing nothing but the gentle rustling of leaves and the crickets. Smiling grimly he continued to pray to the angel.

"He's going through something right now… has been for a while, but I've never known what until that fight." Sam said staring at the stars, "Please, go talk to Dean. I need my brother back… we still have a lot ahead of us… I need him back and you… so please. Please answer me just this once."

Bowing his head once more and kicking a small pebble when no immediate answer came, Sam turned around and headed back inside. Hoping to the heavens that Castiel heard him…

Meanwhile Dean sat on the hood of his car outside of a local bar. He was staring at nothing until he saw a couple of girls walking toward the bar.

"How are we doing tonight, pretty ladies?" Dean asked charmingly.

"Pretty good, going in for a couple of drinks," the curly haired brunette replied giggling softly, "care to join us, handsome?"

Smirking, Dean hopped off the hood of the impala and walked toward the girls until someone grabbed his arm firmly.

"Sorry, ladies, but he was actually waiting for me. Maybe some other time..." The person said in a stoic, familiar voice.

Turning to face the person who grabbed him, Dean met the blue stare of Castiel. Staring shocked at him while the girls giggled at the two attractive men in front of them, and both silently fangirling over the two possibly being lovers.

"That's too bad." the tall greened eyed girl said flirtatiously, "Maybe next time the both of you can join us."

Recovering from Castiel's sudden appearance, Dean smirked and replied, "That'll be great."

Bidding the girls goodbye, he quickly started to walk back to the car with Castiel following closely behind. Stepping by the car Dean quickly turned to face Castiel who was a little too close for his comfort, but ignored it in favor of glaring at the angel.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cas?" he asked angrily as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Sam said you were upset about our fight. He said that you and I should talk it out." Castiel replied matter of fact, "I thought that I should apologize, and I am here to do so."

Staring at the holy creature in front of him, Dean laughed harshly.

"You're 'here to do so', huh," he said sarcastically, "good for you!"

"Dean-"

"Do you even know why I'm pissed at you?" he asked stepping closer to the angel, "Does your angel brain in that pretty head comprehend why?"

Castiel shifted anxiously on his feet and asked quietly, "Is that an insult?"

"For fuck's sake, Cas," Dean exclaimed loudly throwing his hands up in frustration, "yes, no, I don't know.

Groaning, he turned to the car and placed his hands on the hood as he bowed his head down. His shoulders hunched.

"Look I just don't know if an 'I'm sorry' is gonna cut." He said brokenly, "You lied to me. How could I ever trust you again?"

Castiel looked down as he listened to Dean, knowing that what he had done was terrible to the hunter who trusts no one… not even his own brother.

"Trust is so hard to get back …" he whispered knowing that the angel would hear.

"How does a person show that they are truly sorry?" Castiel asked as he walked up to Dean.

Sighing, Dean turned to look at him. Staring into his dark blue eyes he shook his head and choked out a laugh.

"I don't know."

"Anything" Castiel stated.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean asked looking at him.

"I will do anything to prove to you that I am truly sorry," he said softly, "I do not wish for you to be angry with me…"

Surprised at the emotion that Castiel was visibly showing, Dean quickly turned toward the car to hide a happy smile.

"Get in the car, Cas."

"Where are we going?" he asked as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Holding back a line from an old movie, Dean instead said, "We're going to buy a shit ton of alcohol and get wasted."

Castiel sat there quietly for a minute before replying curiously, "Is that normal?"

"Sure, why not?"

Meanwhile at Bobby's, Sam continued to read the ancient book about angel wings.

"An angel will show its wings only to their destined mate that God had specially designed for them. The wings of the angels are all pure white until they have met their destined mate. Once they have met their mate and if they are accepted then the tips of their feathers will be stained with the color of their mate's soul essence (see page 251 for soul colors). If an angel is rejected by its mate then their wings will become grey, and the angel will revert back into an emotionless soldier of Heaven. There has been no record of an angel meeting its mate. An angel when close to their mate will begin to show emotions and may defy orders from Heaven when with their mate or when the orders are about their mate, and finally the angel will care deeply for their mate's feelings toward them and opinions. Look closely to who and how an angel-"

"Hey, Sammie, come over here and help me fill up these bullets." Bobby called.

Answering, Sam bookmarked the page he was on and set it down carefully.

Meanwhile parked at an isolated park Dean and Castiel sit in the back of the impala.

"Let's get this party started!" Dean said cheerfully handing a beer to Castiel.

Castiel only nodded and took a sip of his beer even though he couldn't really get wasted as his drinking partner described. A little while later Dean has drunk a total amount of nine bottles and three shots of whiskey, and begins to ramble.

"You wanna know the real reason why I was so mad at you for lying to me?" Dean asked slurring slightly.

Castiel stopped drinking and looked at the hammered hunter, "Yes I would."

Dean sat up and crawled over to the angel, and leaning in really close, "It's a bit of a secret."

"I will not tell another soul unless you permit me to do so." Castiel replied seriously looking into Dean's half lidded eyes.

"I like you."

Castiel sat there confused, tilting his head slightly to the side, "You were mad, because you like me?"

"Yup, I like you a lot you dense headed angelic moron."

Castiel simply sat staring at drunken Dean who was still leaning ridiculously close to him.

"Do you understand?" Dean asked frowning, "I just confessed to you, but you have nothing to say."

The angel smiled gently at the hunter, "I heard you. I just do not know what to do now. That is all."

Moving away, Dean laughed loudly, "I guess that's fair, and I don't know what to do either."

"Does this mean that you are homosexual?" Castiel asked hesitantly.

"Not really, well, for you I am." Dean said hiccupping, "So, I guess, I'm Cassexual…"

Castiel simply nodded as Dean stared at him with a goofy smile.

"You're beautiful, Cas, so damn beautiful."

"Do you want to continue drinking, or do something else?" Castiel asked shyly.

"Like what?" Dean smiled flirtatiously.

"I-I do not know…"

Dean chuckled softly before leaning over to Castiel again, "You weren't kidding when you said that you people skills were rusty."

Castiel frowned softly and looked away from the hunter.

"Hey, look at me…" Dean said cupping Castiel's cheek and turning his head for him.

"What is it?"

"The thing about a really drunk human is that I won't remember anything about tonight."

Castiel looked at Dean, "Then let us have this conversation when you are more sober."

Dean was about to reply when Castiel gently placed two fingers on the hunter's forehead, and soon the angel was the only one conscious.

Back at Bobby's, Sam was sitting on a worn out chair reading the ancient book when a sudden gust filled the room. Looking up he wasn't surprised to see Dean and Castiel, or rather a sleeping Dean being supported by Castiel.

"What the hell happened to Dean?" Sam asked standing up, "You both smell like alcohol."

"Yes, I am aware. I apologize, but he wanted to drink." Castiel said looking down at Dean.

"I can see that… good that you heard me by the way."

Castiel simply nodded.

"Are you two alright now?" Sam asked curiously.

The angel looked at Dean then back to Sam, "I am not sure."

Sam nodded slowly and frowned a bit.

"I am going to place him in bed." Castiel said, walking toward the stairs.

"Yeah, his room is the second door to the right." Sam said.

He nodded and went upstairs carrying the still unconscious Dean.

"So the idjit is finally back?" Bobby said gruffly.

"Yeah, Cas brought him back… he's drunk as hell."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." He scoffed and walked back to the kitchen.

Later that night…

"Shit! Turn the fucking lights off!" Dean demanded angrily.

Once Castiel dimmed down the lights Dean asked about where they were, "We are currently at Bobby's."

"Oh…" Dean replied rubbing his temples gently as he stared at the clock blinking 4:32am, "Jesus, how long was I out?"

"You have been asleep for several hours."

"Thanks, Cas that was very helpful." Dean said sarcastically.

Frowning, Castiel stood up from the chair, "I will be leaving now."

"Wait, no, I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For snapping at you like that, it was uncalled for." Dean answered, "And for whatever it is that I said to you last night, I don't remember what happened, but still… I'm sorry."

Castiel laughed lightly, unknowingly making Dean feel hot inside, "You said many things yesterday, none of which you need apologize for."

"What was it that I said?" he asked worriedly.

"You like me." Castiel answered with the seriousness that the Winchesters have known him for.

"Oh, yeah, I like you like I like Sam… as a brother." Dean said as calmly as he could.

"Is that so? Then I must have misheard you somehow despite you invading my personal space."

Dean's face turned a bright red, "T-that's crazy!"

"Is it really, Dean? You told me yourself that you would not remember anything." Castiel said approaching the hunter, "You even suggested that you would like to do something with me."

Dean quickly took a step back as the angel advanced on him.

"I told you we could resume our conversation once you were more sober… much as you are right now. Would you like to talk about it now?"

Dean's back touched the wall, and Castiel stopped walking standing directly in front of the hunter.

"Or would you prefer to continue with this charade?"

Back pressed against the wall Dean stared shocked with his eyes wide at the angel in front of him, speechless and blushing madly. Castiel smiled sadly.

"Perhaps another time then," He said and pulled the man closer to him, "I am glad that you are no longer angry with me, Dean."

Castiel embraced him, Dean standing there still as a statue until the angel hugged him a bit tighter. The hunter hurriedly wrapped his arms around his waist pulling them closer together. Castiel smiled widely as they stood hugging for a few moments more.

Pulling away first, Castiel said, "Call me once you wish to continue our conversation… yes?"

Dean looked at him for a moment, blush returning full force, "Cas, do… do you feel the same way about me?"

"I do not know." He replied smiling lightly at the blushing hunter.

Once Dean nodded, Castiel disappeared leaving him alone. Shaking his head and taking a minute to stop blushing Dean headed back downstairs.

"Welcome back from the dead, man!" Sam said jokingly.

"Ha-ha very funny." Dean said drily smacking his brother on the arm.

"So you and Cas made up?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, we're all good… clean sleight." Dean replied as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Okay, that's great, and…?" Sam asked with a suggestive voice.

"What else do you want?" Dean asked defensively.

Sam looked at him strangely, "Did you ask him if he'd help us find the cult?"

"Oh yeah, yeah he said he would. He'll be around a lot more now."

"Oh is that right now?" Bobby asked raising a brow.

"You might even get tired of him." Dean replied, "That's how much he'll be coming around."

"So, then, if I call him he'll come?" Sam asked smiling brightly.

Dean stared at him worriedly, "I think so?"

"O great Castiel, come to us!" Sam cried to the ceiling, smiling widely.

"Sam, 'O great Castiel', seriously… you're an idiot." Dean said shaking his head.

Sam just smiles goofily in response.

"Yes, that is a bit too much praise." Castiel said suddenly appearing next to Dean, who jumped two feet away in surprise.

Sam laughed loudly and looked at Castiel with a smile, "Wow, you actually came when I called you."

Nodding shortly at him in answer, Castiel turned to Dean and smiled warmly, "Are you ready to have that talk now, Dean?"

Sam stares intently at Castiel smiling and looking at Dean blushing softly.

"Uh, no, not yet and definitely not here…" Dean stated glancing at Sam and Bobby.

"What conversation would that be, Cas?" Sam asked watching as the angel's smile disappeared once he turned away from Dean.

"It is a conversation that-"

"Don't answer that!" Dean interrupted quickly glaring at his brother.

Sam simply smiled happily at Dean.

"Sammie, my dear pain in my ass brother… don't even think about it." He threatened darkly.

"Alright, alright," Sam said with his hands up in surrender, "come on Bobby, and let's give these two lover birds some privacy."

Sam and Bobby go to the kitchen, but quickly hide behind the wall.

"Are they gone?" Dean asked as he glared at the kitchen doorway.

"No, they are hiding behind the wall…" Castiel commented as he approached Dean.

"Hey you stupid nosy little id- mmph!" Dean started to shout until…

A pair of soft, chapped lips pressed firmly against the hunter's shiny ones. Dean stares shocked into Castiel's timid blue eyes, and watches as they slowly begin to get farther away from him. Castiel steps away quickly while looking down.

"I am sorry… I… I was out of place." Castiel stated dejectedly, "I thought that it was alright… to…"

Dean slowly raised a hand to touch his lips.

"I apologize, Dean… please do not be upset…" Castiel pleaded taking Dean's silence as rejection.

"Cas-"

"I did not… I do not know what I was… thinking… to do that…"

"Damn it, Cas, shut the fuck up!" Dean shouted.

Castiel stared wide eyed with his mouth firmly shut. They stare at each other, hazel to blue, and look away once red dust paints their cheeks. The room is filled with heavy silence until…

"To hell with it!" Dean exclaims as he closes the distance between him and Castiel.

Saying the hunter's name questioningly was all the angel could do before burning lips descended upon his. Hot flames burned against Castiel's inexperienced lips, nipping impatiently and sucking softly. Dean kissed Castiel with all the fiber in his being. Slowly the two walk backward toward the beat up, old sofa by the window. Lips clashed passionately together as they fought for dominance. Dean bites down hard on Castiel's lower lip electing a surprised gasp, and the hunter slips his tongue inside the opened mouth to explore. Castiel grips tightly onto Dean's leather covered shoulders as his mouth is being ravished by the man hugging him. As Dean explored his angel's mouth he slowly guided Castiel to lie down on the sofa, and pinning the angel down with his body. The hunter continued to attack his lips with heated kisses. Castiel was mindlessly kissing Dean until he felt a hand slip effortlessly under his white button down shirt. A small whimper escapes past reddened lips when Dean roughly pinches a puckered nipple.

"Castiel…" Dean whispered huskily.

"D-Dean?" Castiel replied blushing heavily as he gazed into the man's darkened eyes.

Growling in the back of his throat Dean roughly grabs Castiel's hands and pin them above his head. Dean then begins to suck on the angel's swollen lip before he trails soft kisses along Castiel's chiseled jaw. Castiel meanwhile is softly moaning, and lets out a loud gasp when he feels hellfire at the base of his neck where Dean was pulling down his shirt collar. Dean backs away smiling smugly at the angry bite mark now marring the once perfect, pale skin, and then quickly giving Castiel a peck…

"That was for lying to me before."

Castiel whimpers as he watches Dean lean toward him, and then groans loudly he feels him grind his hips down on him. A new burning sensation lit within him.

"No fucking on my innocent sofa, you horny idjit…!" Bobby shouted storming back into the room followed quickly by a bright faced Sam.

As Dean opened his mouth to reply, Castiel wraps his arms around his neck, and the room is lit with white. Once the white faded away it was only Bobby and Sam left in the room staring at the once occupied sofa…

"Well, uh, at least they made up… right?" Sam said nervously.

"I'll say… bunch of idjit those two." Bobby said rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile in a random hotel in Paris (hope that's far enough away from your innocent sofa, Bobby)…

"Uh… where are me now?" Dean asked staring down at a panting Castiel.

"Paris. Hotel de la Seine..." The angel said.

"Alright then… um…" the hunter said looking around the room.

It was dark until a dozen candles lit the room in a soft glow. The city of love was silent, and the only sound Dean could hear, other than Castiel panting, was softly played music. Once his mind supplies the answer to what the song was Dean looked at Castiel with a fond smile.

"Is this-?" Dean began.

"It is your favorite song… I thought it appropriate." Castiel replied, "Now… are we going to continue with our… _talk_?"

Smiling with a predatory glint in his hazel eyes, Dean slowly kissed Castiel. Soft, sensual lips danced with chapped clumsy once. Reaching a hand up the signature blue tie was removed, and buttons were undone one by one. Releasing the capture lips, Dean ordered Castiel to stand up. As Dean unbuttons the black slacks, the clothes suddenly vanish leaving only heated flesh… only when he looked down at himself did he realized that he too was naked. Looking at Castiel with a questioning gaze…

"I desire you now, Dean." Castiel stated, "No more teasing…"

"Oh, you can make our clothes disappear, but that won't make me take you faster." Dean said as he pushed Castiel on to the bed.

"But-"

"Shh… I don't just want to fuck your sweet ass until you're a drooling mess…'

"Then… what is this?" Castiel asked confused.

"This, my angel, is me worshipping your beautiful body before I make you melt into a puddle." Dean said gently as he peppered kiss all over Castiel's hot face.

"Melt? But I do not-"

"I'm going to make love to you, Castiel." Dean stated staring deeply into stormy blue eyes.

"Oh…"

Soon soft lips leave a sizzling trail of kisses starting from a prickly cheek to a chiseled jaw then down the neck, and finally across the collarbone. Castiel panting softly in anticipation as he watches Dean slowly approach his hardened cock. Throwing his head back, eyes fluttering close as warm calloused hands gently stroke his cock. Slowly the strokes become firmer and faster, pre cum leaking out as Castiel withers and trembles at the new sensation burning below his stomach.

"D-Dean"

"What is it, Cas?"

"P-Pl-Please!" Castiel begged as he trembled uncontrollably.

"Hm, what is it that you're asking for?" Dean asked knowingly as he rubbed the slick fluid around the tip.

Castiel groans loudly shaking his head side to side at the feeling, "I-I do no-not k-know… ple-please!"

Grinning, Dean flicked his tongue out and lapped up the rest of the pre cum. Castiel's blue eyes snap open and a shocked gasp escapes. Groaning and deep moans soon fill the room. Hands clenching and clawing at the sheets as a hot mouth engulfs hardened flesh. Then all Castiel could feel was a tight, wet heat swallowing around him; which makes him shout Dean's name in ecstasy as his back arches up. And he is clenching the sheets as an intense sensation of something heavenly passes through him. Swallowing, Dean slowly raises his head and with a popping sound releases the still hard cock. Staring up at the sweaty, panting angel and chuckling softly when he commented…

"Is this when I say that I am floating in heaven?"

"No, this isn't anything close to that, my sweet tasting angel."

Gently, but firmly, flipping Castiel over on to his stomach Dean straddles his hips. Ignoring his own throbbing cock, the hunter runs his hands up the angel's back, and then begins to rub his finger into the pale back. Castiel lets out a pleased moan as Dean expertly masses his back.

"Is this what you meant by melt?"

"Well… not entirely, but this leads up to it."

"Mmm, harder… Dean."

"Your wish is my command."

As his hands knead into flesh Dean slowly grinds his hips down moaning softly as his cock rubs against plump cheeks. Finally at the base of Castiel's back Dean lays on top of him, and presents his fingers to Castiel.

"Suck on them until they're thoroughly wet."

Doing so Castiel then feels Dean softly kiss and nip at the base of his neck as something hard rubs against his backside. Soon the fingers are all slicked up with saliva, and Dean turns Castiel on to his back. Slowly, and as gently as possible, Dean sticks one digit into the angel's virgin ass.

"Dean, you do not have to be so gentle with me."

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't… may I taste you as well?"

Standing in front of Castiel, Dean hesitantly reaches for the angel's head. Not waiting for instructions Castiel quickly shoves his mouth on to the hard cock in front of him, and groans in the back of his throat at his first taste pre cum.

"Fuck! Cas… holy shit…"

"F'm sewwy"

"No, it didn't hurt, just took me by surprise."

Nodding, Castiel slowly started to bob his head up and down trying to mimic what Dean had done to him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hold back anymore…"

Suddenly Dean grabbed on to his head and began to thrust his cock deeper into the angel's mouth. Saliva dripping out as Dean guids Castiel into deep throating him, the hunter's eyes rolling to the back of his head at the tight sensation of Castiel swallowing and the vibrations from the wanton moans.

"Fuck… Cas…"

Pulling away from Castiel, Dean quickly tackled him to the bed as he slammed their lips together. Without breaking the kiss, Dean lifts the angel's legs and aligns himself to Castiel's ass.

"Are you ready, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean, please… I really need you…" Castiel begged staring into Dean's hungry eyes.

Dean quickly pecks his swollen lips before his thrusts into Castiel, growling deeply at the tightness as the angel gasps.

"Castiel?"

"Dean, I am fine… please, move."

Gripping tightly onto Castiel's hips Dean throws himself back, effectively having Castiel straddling him. His cock reaching deeper into the angel above him, making them both gasp at the sudden difference.

"Now, I want you to ride my cock, Castiel."

"Ride?"

"Yes, place you hands on my chest, and move your hips up and down." Dean said grabbing on to shapely hips, "Like this."

Lifting Castiel up until only the tip of his cock was just barely inside, Dean quickly brings him back down as he bucks up.

"Oh good Lord!" Castiel cried out.

"Mmm… no, just me." Dean said cheekily as he rolled his hips up.

"Like that?'

"Yes."

Putting his arms under his head, Dean watched Castiel with dark, lust filled eyes as the angel tried to do as he was asked. Grinning in amusement Dean thrusts upward and Castiel moans deeply. Forgoing watching him ride, Dean continued to thrust his hips up making Castiel bounce on to his cock. Soon the room is filled with the squeaking of the bed and loud, lewd noises provided by the angel and the hunter. Dean holds on to Castiel's hips keeping him in place as he continues to pound into Castiel who was moaning and groaning in abandon. The angel clenches onto Dean's shoulders as he is left to moan and shiver at the feeling of Dean's hard, throbbing cock hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. And his own hard cock bobs up and down with pre cum leaking out as he is thoroughly loved by Dean Winchester.

"Cas… I-I'm going to cum soon." Dean moans out as he continues to shove his cock into Castiel, "Can I cum inside you?"

"M-Me too, yes… yes… pl-please!" he replied as he push his hips down to meet Dean's thrust.

Dean begins to shove into Castiel frantically as he grows closer to his breaking point. Castiel continues to groan and moan as he tries to match Dean's speed. With one more thrust and pushing Castiel down harder, Dean releases inside triggering the angel to cum. Hard. As they came a flash fills the room, and all of a sudden pure white wings are spread open behind Castiel. Slowly coming back to themselves, Dean and Castiel stare at each other as the angel blushes madly removing himself quickly from the man below him.

"Cas… you okay?" Dean asked staring in awe at the beautiful wings.

"Oh God…: Castiel whispered in horror wrapping his wings around himself, "m-my wings…."

"Are gorgeous." Dean states gently touching the feathers, shivering at the warm electric shock.

"I showed them to you…" he said shyly, trembling at Dean's loving touch.

"… Is that against the angel rules?" the hunter asked as he continued to stroke the feathers.

"… I-I… I have just offered myself to you…" Castiel stuttered, blushing harder.

"What do you mean?"

"I… Angels never show their true wings to others, not even other angels… unless…" he explains folding his wings tighter around himself.

"I love you." Dean said suddenly resting his hand on Castiel's cheek making him turn to face him.

"A-… really?" he asked shyly.

"I love you, Castiel, Angel of Thursday." Dean confessed sincerely.

"Oh God…" he whispered as a soft glow emitted from his wings.

"You can just call me Dean, Cas." The hunter said jokingly as a wide grin appeared on his lips.

"Idjit… I love you too." Castiel stated as his wings circled around Dean.

"Good, I'm your idjit now." He declared happily embracing the angel and laying them both down.

And the two fell asleep in each other's arms as a soft red painted the tips of Castiel's once pure white wings.

Meanwhile with Sam sitting reading the last of the book…

"Look careful at who and how an angel interacts with someone. If the tips of an angel's wings are red then it is the ultimate symbol of perfection made in Heaven. Watch the angels carefully as it may be you or someone close to you who may be a destined mate for an angel."

Sam closed the book gently and smiled happily as he gazed lovingly at the red tips of Gabriel's golden arch angel wings.

"I guess it's the same for arch angels then…" he whispered as he gently patted the sleeping angel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The End_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Hello again, yes I know that it is relatively short compared to other fanfictions... I am currently working on another story for my dear friend. I am sorry to say that I will be giving it to her, hopefully on Christmas if not on her birthday (in March), as another gift. She is, as well as I , a huge fun of Destial. Anyhow, I do dearly hope that this story has met your expectations._

 _ **Please leave a review telling of errors or simply to compliment, each are appreciated greatly. And I do hope that, though you have finished this story, that some time later you will come back to read it once more... again thank you all for reading :)** _


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

**_Author's Note:_** _Hello! As the title states this is not a new chapter._

 _I have some news for you all... I am currently working on a sequel for this story, but it will be the telling of when Sam and Gab got together. I am not sure of the setting as of yet, but I do have most of it in my head ;)_

 _I will work on it during my free time since I am a working student, and that will probably mean that the story will be uploaded in bulk... so, it'll make for a fantastic read, hopefully! xD_

 _Anyway! I hope that this news excites you, and hope that though I have given this news out... patience will be granted! XD MERCY PLEASE!_

 _And, again, thank you all so much for reading this story! Bye bye *insert heart here*_


End file.
